


don't care if you're too loud

by disgruntledkittenface



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Personal Trainer Liam, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, payne chain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 14:30:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgruntledkittenface/pseuds/disgruntledkittenface
Summary: Inspired bythis tweet





	don't care if you're too loud

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abrighteryellow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrighteryellow/gifts).



> I hope I did them justice. Happy New Year <3

“No. Absolutely not. I’m not doing it.”

Nick shakes his head at his boyfriend, who’s holding a long, massively heavy lifting chain as lightly as he would the tacky gold chain necklace he insists on wearing out of the house, thinking he’s Drake or summat.

“Yes, you are,” Liam replies calmly, holding the chain up. “Stand between the bars and I’ll drape it ’round your neck.”

Nick whines and groans, but moves into position. It’s his own fault for dating a personal trainer. Christ, he’d just thought Liam was fit, and look where it’s gotten him. 

Alright, he’s happier than he’s been in years. Just not at this particular moment.

Liam rewards him with a stupid grin, his mouth open wide and eyes crinkled almost shut. It does funny things to Nick’s heart. Probably a bad idea whilst being tortured at the gym, but Nick bravely forges on. The chain is well heavy, but Nick can take it thanks to his regular sessions with Liam. 

At the gym. Sessions at the gym.

“Right, you’ve just got to give me five,” Liam says authoritatively, arms crossed over his chest. It does different but still altogether funny things to Nick’s heart. “Five’s not so bad, yeah? Let’s see one.”

It is bad. It is so bad. Every moment of slowly lowering his body and then lifting it back up – with the additional weight of the chain, Christ – is excruciating.

“This is hell, Liam,” he declares after the second one. “Genuinely, I might vomit.”

“You won’t, love,” Liam encourages him. “Come on, think you can give me another?”

Nick manages one more before before abandoning the effort altogether.

“Please, Liam, get it off me,” he whines obnoxiously, poking at Liam in the rib. “The chain was too much, that was  _ literal _ torture, why do I love you even?”

A light blush pops up on Liam’s cheeks as he lifts the chain off of Nick and drapes it over one of the bars. He’s so endearing, Nick’s heart is now in danger of actually melting. It’s only been about a fortnight of “I love you’s,” Nick having been the first to say it properly for once in his life, and Liam responds the same way every time.

“I don’t know, you just do,” Liam murmurs, stepping into Nick’s space and putting his arms around his neck. “Maybe because I was only expecting to get two dips out of you.”

Nick cackles as he rests his hands on Liam’s hips and gives them a light squeeze.

“One of many reasons, I suppose,” he replies, wanting to keep the mood light firstly because he’s him and secondly because they’re in the middle of a busy gym and all sweaty, and not from the type of activities Nick prefers to work up a sweat doing. “That was the last thing, yeah? Wouldn’t say no to a shower right about now.”

“That was the last thing,” Liam answers, giving Nick a light peck with his sinfully plump lips. “Stretch first, then shower, alright?”

“Alright,” Nick grumbles, pursing his own less than plump lips for another kiss. Liam acquiesces, then pulls away, suddenly very concerned with the business of post-workout stretching. 

Nick follows him to stand by the mirror, starting the short stretching routine that Liam had taught him alongside the man himself. The problem with Nick’s heart now, as he watches Liam’s movements in the mirror, isn’t just that Liam has taken off his sweaty white vest, although that’s certainly not helping, it’s that Nick can clearly see the outline of his prick in his dark grey joggers. 

Nick’s meant to be cooling down with the stretches, but his heart rate remains frustratingly high as Liam innocently raises his arms above his head, twisting his glistening tan torso. His dick is  _ right there _ and Nick can’t even do anything about it.

Not here, anyway.

Liam glances over, sees that Nick is shamelessly ogling him, and winks. He raises his arms and twists his torso again and it doesn’t seem quite so innocent to Nick anymore.

For once Nick is grateful for his advanced age, he has it to thank for the fact that he hasn’t popped a stiffy out in the middle of the gym watching his boyfriend tease him. At least, not yet. He rushes the last couple of stretches, keen to drag Liam home to bed, but Liam takes his time, languorously moving his body this way and that until he’s satisfied.

Nick tsks impatiently, wanting to be the one to make dead sure Liam’s satisfied.

Finally Liam straightens up, grabs the vest he’d tossed on the bench and then Nick’s hand. He leads him down the hallway but bypasses the men’s changing rooms where they usually part ways, firmly tugging Nick along behind him. Nick furrows his brow. They’ve gotten off together plenty after working out, bit of a hazard, really, but always after showering separately and making it back home to Nick’s. 

What does Liam have up his proverbial sleeve?

Nick is utterly scandalized when Liam pulls him through the door to the employee changing rooms, even though he’d had most of the hallway to see it coming. The large room is empty, but Nick’s guilty conscience for what he suspects they’re about to do compels him to tiptoe through it as Liam leads the way to one of the single-stall showers. 

Liam closes the door softly behind them, crowding Nick against it. He leans in to kiss Nick with parted lips, his tell for when he wants Nick to fuck his tongue into his mouth, and Nick happily obliges. Liam moves his hands to paw at Nick’s shoulders and neck, trying to draw him closer but failing, seeing as how every inch of their bodies are already practically glued together. 

Liam starts to pull back, breaking the kiss, and Nick nips his bottom lip in a silent plea for him to stay. It draws a whimper from Liam, who remains in Nick’s space as they pant into each other’s open mouths. Nick darts his tongue out to lick soothingly over the spot but before he can lean in and start snogging the life out of his boyfriend again, Liam speaks for the first time since he put whatever this plan of his is in motion.

“This alright?”

Nick’s already fully hard cock twitches in his shorts. Liam’s voice has no business being that… rough, just from a bit of kissing.

“Yes, you kinky little minx,” he retorts, still trying to catch his breath. “More than, actually. What else do you have in mind?”

He waggles his brows ridiculously and Liam giggles. Nick’s not quite sure how he managed to find a half Grecian god, half cuddly teddy bear for a boyfriend, but he’s not complaining. Well, as long as he’s not being forced to do The Rock’s workouts, anyway.

“Get off in the shower with me?” Liam asks, his shy tone belied by the way he bats his eyelashes. 

He knows  _ exactly _ what he’s doing to Nick.

Nick fucking  _ loves _ it. 

“Alright, then,” he says as casually as if Liam had offered to split a dessert with him. Well, he basically has. But Nick’s never had this particular treat before and he intends to enjoy it to the fullest, which means a bit of teasing.

Liam presses a lingering kiss to his lips before pulling away completely and moving to turn the shower on. He glances over his shoulder back at Nick.

“Strip,” he says, in that gently authoritative personal trainer voice that Nick likes so much. 

Well, enough teasing for now. 

Nick rips his t-shirt and shorts off, quite forgetting he was even wearing trainers, Liam’s got his brain so muddled with lust. He crouches down very unsexily to undo his laces and tug the shoes, then socks, off his feet, looking up to see an extremely naked Liam watching him hungrily.

Liam keeps his eyes on Nick as he gracefully steps backward into the shower, the spray slowly hitting every defined muscle of his bare body. Nick’s mouth suddenly feels quite dry.

Perhaps it’s time he should join Liam. 

Forcing himself to take short steps as it would be just his luck to slip and break a hip and miss out on what’s sure to be the steamiest shower sex of his life, Nick follows Liam into the shower. His boyfriend currently has his head tipped back to wet his hair, so Nick has no choice but to devour the gleaming skin of his throat that beckons him, getting to work on what’s sure to be an obvious, obnoxious love bite. 

Liam’s hand drifts up to cup the back of Nick’s neck, gently holding him close as Nick laves his tongue over his skin, biting and sucking and not even thinking of stopping until he rips a moan from low in Liam’s throat.

“Nick,” Liam says, lightly pushing at his shoulder. “Come on, love, let’s get washed up.”

“Don’t you want to finish getting dirty first?” Nick asks, hovering by Liam’s ear and keeping his voice low before gently tugging on Liam’s earlobe with his teeth. He strokes his hands up and down Liam’s sides before moving them to grope at his small but shapely arse.

“What I  _ want,” _ Liam practically growls, “is to get your wet, smooth skin under my hands. Work up a soapy lather all over you before I rinse you off, then get you off.”

“Christ, Liam,” Nick groans, squeezing the peachy flesh in his hands. They’re together most days, so they’ve never had a use for phone sex and Liam’s normally a bit shy, hasn’t really warmed to dirty talk in the bedroom. 

It seems to be a day of firsts for them. 

“I’ll just wash you up twice, love,” Liam adds, twisting to reach the loofah and body wash on the shelf behind them. “And let me hear you, alright? Don’t care if you’re too loud.”

_ Fuck. _

Liam crowds him against the shower tile, his dark eyes flashing. Nick tips his head back and closes his eyes, too overwhelmed by Liam’s strong, capable hands arranging Nick just how he wants him, running the loofah in light, teasing circles all over his chest, to watch as well. It’s a good thing Liam apparently doesn’t care if the whole gym hears them getting off because Nick can’t stifle his moans as Liam moves down his body, reaching his straining cock.

He gently lifts Nick’s erection so he can reach his balls with the loofah, taking care not to tickle, and then he runs the soft material up and down and around Nick’s cock before crouching down to wash Nick’s legs.

“Love your legs,” Liam murmurs. “So long, so lovely.”

“Including the third one, yeah?” Nick banters as his cock bobs in Liam’s face. 

“You really can’t let me have this one moment, can you,” Liam pouts. In Nick’s defense, he looks a bit ridiculous pouting those sinful lips with a cock in his face.

“Sorry, love,” Nick says, cupping Liam’s cheek with his hand. “But what is the proper etiquette when one’s partner drags them off into the employee shower for a shag?”

“Why do I love you, even,” Liam grumbles as he reaches down to gently lift Nick’s legs, one at a time, to run the loofah along the bottom of Nick’s feet.

“I don’t know, you just do,” Nick murmurs, closing his eyes and leaning forward to kiss Liam as soon as he straightens up. 

When Nick opens his eyes again, Liam has hung the loofah on its tiny hook, apparently having decided that stroking his own hard, wet cock was a better use of his hands.

“Liam,” Nick whines, affecting a pout of his own. “Thought you wanted to get your hands on  _ me.” _

“Let me say I love your legs first,” Liam says, his hand still firmly on his own prick, stroking it slowly and steadily, the way Nick knows he likes it.

“Alright, alright,” Nick huffs. He strikes a pose, his hand on his hip and kicking a leg out. “Tell me you love my legs, then.”

“You are a ridiculous man,” Liam says before dropping his eyes to Nick’s legs. “With long, lovely legs that I love.” He looks up with a wink. “Including the third one.”

Nick pulls Liam into a kiss that’s about half giggles before it gradually turns serious and then gloriously filthy, their frantic tongues sliding against each other. Nick forgets about everything except for Liam, how much he wants him, how much he always wants him. They clumsily reach for each other’s cocks, hands knocking into each other’s before Liam is swiping his thumb over the tip of Nick’s and Nick is slowly stroking Liam’s. 

Liam whimpers quietly when Nick reaches his other hand around his back, running his fingertips down the crack of Liam’s arse before rubbing at his hole. He hides his face in Nick’s neck, a stream of soft moans accompanying the trembles of his body as Nick gets him closer and closer to release. It’s music to Nick’s ears, he wishes he could record Liam and play the track on his phone in private. He doubles his efforts, not even caring about his own neglected cock, Liam being too overwhelmed to do more than lightly caress it when he seems to remember it’s in his hand.

Nick gently dips his fingertip in Liam’s hole, just to the first knuckle, timing it with a particularly good, firm stroke, and Liam lets out a shout, coming all over Nick’s hand. 

“That’s fucking it, love,” Nick practically coos as he strokes Liam through it, entranced at the fucked out look on his boyfriend’s face.  _ His boyfriend. _ He gets to call Liam  _ his _ whenever the fuck he wants. He almost doesn’t even care if he gets to come, he’s so fucking happy.

Liam angles his body so the water sluices down it, washing away his come, and takes Nick’s sticky fingers and starts licking them off one by one.

Well, maybe he cares a  _ little _ if he gets to come.

Liam crowds him against the tiles again, this time fucking his tongue into Nick’s mouth as he gets his hands back on him. Nick can’t help the high-pitched moans from his throat as Liam lightly tugs at his balls and strokes his cock. Liam surrounds him, he’s everywhere, with his puffy lips and clever tongue and sure, confident hands. All of Nick’s nerves endings are on fire.

“Come for me,” Liam whispers into his mouth. “Come on, you can do it.”

And maybe Liam’s not the only kinky little minx in this relationship, because hearing his personal trainer-type encouragements sends Nick over the edge, his brain whiting out as he pulses, coming for what feels like ages.

He opens his eyes, looking dazedly at Liam.

“Think you can give me another?” Liam asks, his hand still moving over Nick’s cock.

Fuck. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! [ fic post](https://disgruntledkittenface.tumblr.com/post/181631590482/dont-care-if-youre-too-loud-by)


End file.
